1. Related Inventions
The present invention is related to the following commonly-assigned U.S. Patents, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference: U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/557,708, filed Apr. 25, 2000, entitled “URL-Based Sticky Routing Tokens Using a Server-Side Cookie Jar”; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/825,097, filed Apr. 3, 2001 entitled “Improved Clickstream Data Collection Technique”.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system, and deals more particularly with methods, systems, computer program products, and methods of doing business by improving quality of service handling for transactions (that is, exchanges of a plurality of related request and response messages) in a networking environment.